Una noche a tu lado
by DarkAdriel
Summary: Snape vuelve a casa para Navidad, para encontrarse una preciosa sorpresa: Narcisa Malfoy le espera.
1. Chapter 1

**Una noche a tu lado**

Snape había pedido permiso a Dumbledore para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en su casa. Sabía que como Jefe de Slytherin debía pasar las vacaciones en el colegio, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pasar aquellos días en el colegio. Así que había decidido volver a su húmeda casa en la calle de las Hilanderas. Había llegado esa misma noche, no le había dado tiempo de deshacer su equipaje. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a un armario para sacar una botella de vino. Una copa de vino sentado en su cómoda butaca al calor de la chimenea, era lo que más le relajaba. Bebió una copa, y luego se sirvió otra. Empezaba a sentirse somnoliento, los parpados se le caían y notaba una agradable sensación de paz. Sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico, lo que le ocurría a él mismo, pero… no quería pensar en aquello.

Un ruido fuerte le despertó. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, la copa de vino se le había derramado por el la túnica. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y avanzó despacio hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Corrió la cortina levemente y miró hacia fuera. Nada. No se veía nada en la calle. Como no era un hombre confiado, abrió la puerta y salió fuera. Quería asegurarse de que no había nadie merodeando por allí. Anduvo unos metros por la calle pero no encontró nada. Cuando iba a volver a entrar en casa, tropezó con un bulto que había en el suelo.

¿Qué demonios…?

Alumbró al bulto con la varita y lo vio cubierto con una capa negra. De lo que parecía la cabeza, distinguió unos mechones rubios. El bulto se incorporó y se distinguió una figura femenina. Snape la alumbró a la cara y se encontró con el bello y pálido rostro de Narcisa Malfoy.

¡Narcisa! – exclamó, sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se… Severus – su cuerpo tembló – Yo… yo…

No deberías estar aquí – le recriminó con dureza – ¿Por qué has venido?

Lo siento, Severus – las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro – Yo… yo…

Será mejor que entremos – dijo, sin inmutarse ante las lágrimas de Narcisa – No quiero que nadie nos vea.

Snape abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó que Narcisa pasará primero. Snape cerró la puerta tras de sí, preguntándose que haría Narcisa allí. La mujer se había sentado en la butaca que había ocupado Snape y tenía la mirada fija en el hombre. No se sentó en la otra butaca, sino que se quedo de pie, apoyado en la chimenea. Narcisa se había quitado la capucha de la cabeza y mostraba su bello rostro. Sus facciones delicadas, su rostro pálido como una estatua y sus preciosos ojos azules. Snape se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando más de la cuenta, así que aparto la vista.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, mirando hacia la ventana.

No sabía donde ir – dijo la mujer, restregándose las manos – Estaba nerviosa y asustada, y… y no sabía donde acudir.

¿Y por qué has venido aquí? – insistió – Dime.

Estaba sola – había un leve temor en su voz – Draco está en Hogwarts y mi hermana…

¿Qué anda haciendo Bella? – preguntó, divertido.

No me lo quiso decir – miró a la chimenea – Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, que me hiciese compañía… Estoy tan sola, Severus. El mundo se me viene encima. Lucius está en Azkaban y Draco está ocupado con sus planes, y yo…

Tú no deberías estar aquí – dijo, con frialdad – ¿Y si alguien te hubiera visto?

¡No me importa! – exclamó, temblorosa – Necesitaba verte.

¿Verme? – clavó sus ojos negros en los azules de ella – ¿Por qué necesitabas verme a mí, Narcisa?

Severus, yo…

Le temblaba el labio y los ojos azules estaban brillantes. Snape se acercó a ella, sentándose en la mesilla que había en frente de la butaca. Cogió el rostro de Narcisa con sus manos y acercó sus ojos a los suyos.

Dime Narcisa – susurró suavemente – ¿Por qué has venido?

Porque necesito pasar esta noche a tu lado.

No era un hombre fácil de sorprender, pero la confesión de Narcisa le dejó completamente anonadado. Vio la verdad en sus preciosos ojos azules, no mentía. Soltó el rostro de la mujer y paseó por la habitación, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. La mujer no se movió de la butaca, esperando una respuesta del hombre. Después de varios minutos pensando en las palabras de Narcisa, se volvió hacia ella, esbozando una de sus sarcásticas sonrisas.

No hay duda de que me has sorprendido, Narcisa – se cruzó de brazos – Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

Yo… yo…

¿Qué diría Lucius? ¿Y Draco? – soltó una carcajada – ¿Te imaginas lo que diría tu querida hermana? Eres muy arriesgada, Narcisa. Si llegarán a enterarse, no sé si te perdonarían…

¡No digas eso! – las palabras de Snape le dolieron – Yo solo…

¿Qué? – la taladró con sus ojos negros – ¿Buscas un poco de calor?

Severus, yo…

No quiero ofenderte, Narcisa – curvó sus finos labios – Pero serle infiel a Lucius, no es una buena idea.

¿Me estás rechazando? – las lágrimas caían por su bello rostro – No debería haber venido…

Se levantó enfadada y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando intentó abrirla, se dio cuenta que no podía. Giró el pomo en todas las direcciones, pero se dio cuenta de que no era un problema del pomo. Se giró y encontró a Snape con la varita levantada, apuntando hacia la puerta.

No deberías haber venido, no – sonrió con malicia – Pero ya que estás aquí, te quedarás a mi lado.

Narcisa notó una inmensa felicidad en su interior y se lanzó sobre el pecho de Snape. Derramó unas lágrimas que mojaron la túnica del hombre, mientras notaba los brazos de Snape rodeando su cintura. El hombre sonrió complacido y acarició suavemente el pelo de Narcisa. Cogió su delicado rostro y besó los labios de la mujer con intensidad. Era un beso apasionado, cargado de deseo, húmedo, caliente… Narcisa saboreó el beso de Snape y quiso más. Los besos eran ardientes, nunca había sentido esa sensación con Lucius. Snape era frío y distante, pero aquellos besos estaban cargados de pasión. Enredó sus manos en el cabello de Snape, notando como todo su cuerpo temblaba. No había frío en la noche, el calor recorría su cuerpo. El hombre la separó de sus labios y la miró con intensidad. Era como si esos ojos negros pudieran entrar en cada rincón de su ser, atravesando su alma.

Eres hermosa, Narcisa – le susurró – Y esta noche, vas a ser toda mía.

Narcisa asintió en señal de confirmación, necesitaba que Snape la hiciese suya. El hombre la cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta su dormitorio. Era poco acogedor, olía a humedad, las sabanas estaban viejas y desgastadas y las paredes tenían pequeñas grietas. Sin embargo, a Narcisa le pareció el lugar ideal. El reflejo de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana iluminó el rostro de Narcisa. Había una sutil sonrisa en sus labios y miraba el rostro de Snape con pasión. El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente, hundió su cara en el cuello de ella…

Narcisa despertó a la mañana siguiente recostada en el pecho de Snape. El hombre aún dormía, y el cabello le cubría los ojos. Narcisa no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, y abrazarse más al hombre. Una colcha verde cubría sus cuerpos, mientras a través de la ventana, se distinguía un día oscuro y nubloso. Narcisa se sentía radiante, pletórica, le envolvía la felicidad. En el suelo estaban sus túnicas y sobre la mesilla de noche, había dos botellas de vino vacías. Se sentía embriagada, a pesar de haberse pasado el efecto del alcohol. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, ardiente y llena de sensaciones maravillosas. Su cuerpo tembló solo al recordar lo que había vivido junto a Severus aquella noche. No había en su rostro ni rastro de la preocupación de los últimos días, solo felicidad. Notó el brazo de Snape que rodeaba sus hombros y lo miró. El hombre había despertado y parecía tan complacido y feliz como ella.

Buenos días – le susurró Narcisa, sin dejar de sonreír.

Muy buenos – acarició su espalda con suavidad – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Feliz – le hizo una tierna carantoña – Muy feliz.

Yo también – la besó en los labios – Como nunca en mi vida.

No quisiera que este momento acabase – le dijo, con aire risueño – Es demasiado bonito.

Lo sé, pero… – dibujó una torva sonrisa – Pero tiene que acabar.

Me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado – declaró, con sinceridad – Olvidarme de que Lucius está en la cárcel, de que Draco está arriesgando su vida, olvidarme de todo lo que me rodea.

¿Crees que podrías?

Si – el hombre la miró dudoso – Cambiaría mi vida, por estar a tu lado siempre, Severus.

Sé que no lo dices de verdad – le acarició el bello rostro – Esta noche ha sido como un sueño para ti. Pero tienes un hijo y un marido que te necesitan, y tú los necesitas a ellos.

Lucius está en la cárcel y a Draco solo le importa su misión – declaró, enojada – Ninguna se fija en que estoy sola y los necesito.

Narcisa, solo piensan en tu propio bien, aunque no lo demuestran como tú deseas – acercó sus labios a los suyos – No podrías vivir sin ellos, y yo no quiero que lo hagas.

¿No te ha gustado esta noche? – preguntó, decepcionada.

Ha sido como un sueño para mí – la besó apasionadamente – Pero todos los sueños tienen un final.

¿Crees que podré seguir adelante olvidándome de que esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida?

Nadie ha dicho que vaya a ser la última – sonrió de una manera muy sexy – Pero basta de hablar de eso. Queda todo un día por delante, disfrutemos de él.

Las palabras de Snape eran sinceras y claras, y en el fondo, Narcisa sabía que tenía razón. No podría dejar su vida y alejarse de su marido y su hijo. Pero también sabía que aquella no iba a ser la última vez que Severus la iba hacer suya, lo veía en sus oscuros ojos. Miró al hombre, que parecía esperar una respuesta a su proposición y acercó sus labios a los de él. Se sumergieron en un largo e intenso beso, olvidando de nuevo el mundo que había fuera, y que no les iba a dejar disfrutar de su amor. Severus la rodeó con fuerza, y acercó sus labios al oído de Narcisa.

Estaré a ti lado siempre que me necesites.

Narcisa le creyó y besó sus labios con infinita dulzura. Después de todo, un sueño no tiene porque tener fin

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando una mujer está sola****…**

Había pasado una semana desde que Narcisa había acudido a casa de Snape. La mujer estaba en su elegante mansión con la única compañía de su elfo doméstico, que andaba en la cocina recogiendo la cena. La enorme mansión de los Malfoy estaba casi desierta, no se oía un solo ruido. A Narcisa esto le resultaba escalofriante. Lo que en otros tiempos había considerado su hogar ahora no era más que una enorme casa de paredes frías y recuerdos lejanos, envuelta en un ambiente de soledad y tristeza. Se acercaba el último día del año, y lo que en otros tiempos había sido una celebración junto a su marido y a su hijo, no iba a ser más que otra noche en la que dormiría sola, en la que el frío manto de la noche la abrazaría helándole las entrañas. Narcisa acababa de tomar un baño y se encontraba frente al tocador que tenía en su habitación. El matrimonio Malfoy poseía un elegante dormitorio. Una cama con dosel verde oscuro decorado con ribetes plateados, los colores de Slytherin, una enorme lámpara de araña con pequeñas velas iluminaba la habitación, un balcón desde el que podía verse todo Wiltshire, cuya ventana estaba decorada con unas elegantes cortinas de terciopelo a juego con el dosel de la cama. Junto a ella, había un enorme armario de mármol con los pomos plateados. El tocador frente al que se encontraba Narcisa era del mismo mármol blanco con un espejo plateado decorado por esmeraldas. A través del espejo, vio el retrato que colgaba a lado de la puerta. Lucius, Draco y ella posaban orgullosos ante su pintor, con miradas altaneras y una sonrisa despectiva. A Narcisa le entristeció mirar el retrato, le recordaba tiempos mejores. La mujer se miró en el espejo observando su pálido rostro y su cabello rubio que caía sobre sus hombros. Se sentía sola, muy sola. Cogió un peine y comenzó a peinar sus cabellos con ojos tristes y melancólicos. Nada le hubiera gusta más que contar con la compañía de un hombre en ese momento, pero no sabía con cual quería estar, si con Lucius o con Severus. Narcisa quería a su marido, lo quería de verdad, pero Snape… De cómo había empezado a sentir atracción por él, no era muy consciente. Snape era uno viejo amigo de Lucius, siempre habían mantenido una buena relación. Además, Snape era el Jefe de Slytherin y el profesor favorito de Draco. Podría decir que los Malfoy y Snape, siempre habían mantenido una relación muy estrecha. Narcisa apreciaba Snape como amigo de su marido y profesor de su hijo, pero había empezado a verlo de otro forma. Quizás era su carácter lo que más le había gustado a Narcisa, lo mismo por lo que se había interesado por Lucius. Snape era duro, severo, arrogante, poseía el perfil típico de un Slytherin, con el atractivo que ello significaba. Siempre parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y era inteligente y astuto como nadie. Desde que había acudido aquella noche a su casa con su hermana Bellatrix, su atracción por Snape había aumentado. Había pronunciado el Juramento Inquebrantable para proteger a su hijo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por él. Eso había dejado a Narcisa impresionada, cautivada, sintiendo una irrefrenable atracción por él. Snape había ocupado sus pensamientos más prohibidos, imaginando sus ojos negros envolviendo todo su cuerpo. Narcisa miró a través del espejo, el rastro que había dejado uno de los ardientes besos de Snape. No imaginaba que un hombre tan frío, pudiera tener esa pasión. Aquella noche había sido maravillosa, como un sueño hecho realidad. Recordó las caricias suaves en su cuerpo, los besos ardientes, el infinito placer de aquella noche… Todo le hacía estremecerse. Recordó lo que había dicho Snape acerca de que pasaría si Lucius se enterase de que ella le había sido infiel. No quiso pensar en ello, prefería no pensar en ello. Narcisa quería Lucius, siempre lo haría, pero hacía tiempo que no sentía pasión entre ellos dos. Desde que el Señor Tenebroso había retornado, Lucius había estado muy ocupado y luego había ido a parar a Azkaban. Entendía que eso era parte de la vida de su marido, pero ella también le necesitaba. Aunque diera aquella imagen orgullosa, típica de los Black, también necesitaba a alguien que la quisiese. Ella no era como Bellatrix, necesitaba algo más que cumplir la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso para ser feliz. A parte de la indiferencia de su marido, también la notaba en su hijo. Draco ya no era un niño, y sabía valerse por si mismo, ya no la necesitaba como antes. Ahora no era más que la señora Malfoy, madre y esposa de mortífagos, miembro de la familia Black, nada más que eso. Pero ella era una mujer, que necesitaba sentirse querida y deseada, sentir que era algo más que una preciosa estatua que desempeñaba bien su papel. Pero esa noche, aquella noche con Snape, había vuelto a sentir que era una mujer. Que podía ser deseada, que podía ser querida, que podía volver a sentirse una mujer plena. No es que no quisiera a Lucius, es que él, aunque sabía que la quería, no le hacía sentirse como ella se quería sentir. ¡Era todo tan confuso! Nadaba en un mar de dilemas y culpabilidad, de preocupación y tensión, de elegir entre preocuparse y sentirse culpable, o abandonarse en los brazos de aquel hombre que le había hecho sentirse feliz de nuevo. Se acostó en la cama, notando un profundo vacío en su corazón. Antes de marcharse de su casa, Snape le había dicho que esperase un tiempo para volver a verle, que no podían dejarse llevar de aquella manera. Eso había entristecido mucho a Narcisa, aunque sabía que a él también le había costado horrores pronunciar esas palabras. Vivían en un dilema, un dilema de amor. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por las pálidas mejillas de Narcisa. Fuera, se arremolinaban nubes de tormenta, y el reloj de pared que había en la habitación anunció las diez. Narcisa cerró los ojos, deseando que un nuevo día mejor llegase.

Un trueno sobrecogedor la despertó en la noche. Los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación y las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra la ventana. El ruido era ensordecedor y la luz que desprendían los relámpagos le hacían estremecerse. Tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor, una noche más, las pesadillas la habían acechado. Había vuelto a verse con el cuerpo de su hijo muerto, esa pesadilla la acechaba todas las noches. El pánico se apoderó de ella súbitamente, como una garra helada que le atravesaba el corazón. Los truenos, los relámpagos, la oscuridad, la soledad, se le echaban encima como una pesada losa. Miró a su alrededor en busca de consuelo, pero nada era capaz de calmarla. Todo se le hacía un mundo, todo se le echaba encima, su mundo se desmoronaba y complicaba cada vez más. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro como ríos de emociones desbordadas. Una desgarradora soledad le penetraba en el alma, y se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos. Tambaleándose por el miedo, se levantó de la cama y apoyó la frente en el frío cristal de la ventana. Vio la lluvia y el viento azotando los árboles, los relámpagos iluminando el lugar con una luz tenebrosa y como el cielo parecía resquebrajarse con cada trueno. Azotada por un pánico mortal cayó de rodillas al suelo y se agarró a las cortinas mojándolas de desesperadas lágrimas. Perdía el dominio de si misma, igual que lo había perdido la noche en que le suplicó a Snape que ayudará a su hijo. Gritó, lloró, maldijo al mundo entero, golpeó el suelo, rompió un cristal y bajó corriendo las escaleras de la mansión hasta llegar al jardín. Allí, bajó la lluvia cayó de rodillas al suelo y rogó por su hijo, por su marido, por ella misma… El miedo le empapaba como la lluvia, necesitaba a algo, necesitaba a alguien. Alguien que la protegiera entre sus brazos y cuya compañía apagase ese feroz miedo que se apoderaba de ella misma. Él le dijo que no volviese en un tiempo, que era peligroso y que no debía hacerlo, pero Narcisa no podía cumplir su promesa, no podía. Sacó la varita que ocultaba en el camisón y la alzó.

Lo siento Lucius, pero no puedo resistirlo.

Giró sobre si misma, y cuando un nuevo relámpago iluminó el jardín de los Malfoy, Narcisa, ya no estaba allí…

FIN


	3. La llamada de Voldemort

**La llamada de Voldemort**

Narcisa apareció bajo el cielo estrellado de la calle de la Hilandera. Allí también llovía y el suelo estaba embarrado. Avanzaba con dificultad a causa de las ráfagas de viento que le impedían caminar a un ritmo normal. La lluvia caía con fuerza, mojándole el blanco camisón que llevaba. Las lágrimas le caían por el rostro, era una imagen lamentable. Una mujer que avanzaba bajo la lluvia, en una calle abandonada, con la tristeza y la angustia que sentía en su corazón. El camino se le hacía largo, tenía que estar con Snape cuanto antes, pues se moría por dentro. Llegó a la casa del profesor y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, empezó a golpear la puerta con ambos puños. Golpeaba, y golpeaba, mientras las lágrimas caían por su hermoso rostro. Los truenos y relámpagos le ponían la piel de gallina, estaba realmente asustada. Golpeó, y golpeó, pero nadie parecía escucharla. ¿Y si Snape no estaba en casa? ¿Y si había salido precisamente aquella noche?

¡Severus! ¡Severus! – gritó, sin dejar de golpear la puerta – ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Por favor, ábreme la puerta! ¡No me dejes aquí sola!

La mujer lloró de pura desesperación al no obtener respuesta alguna. Apoyó su rostro en la puerta y siguió llorando. ¿Por qué se sentía desesperada? El miedo recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, temblando de miedo, sumiéndose en una oscura angustia. ¿Acaso no podría contar aquella noche con la compañía de Snape para calmar su desesperado dolor? Loca de rabia, golpeó la puerta con furia y vio como una luz se encendía en el interior de la casa. La puerta se abrió, y Narcisa encontró a Snape mirándola muy serio. La mujer se quedó paralizada al verlo, mitad avergonzada, mitad dolida porque el hombre no la hubiese estrechado aún en sus brazos.

¿Qué haces aquí, Narcisa? – preguntó, con frialdad.

Severus, yo…

Te dije que no volvieras en un tiempo – le recordó, con brusquedad – ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado?

Lo siento, Severus, perdóname – se disculpó la mujer – Pero es que… yo…

¿Qué?

La mujer se lanzó al pecho de Snape, y derramó lágrimas sobre su túnica. Lo mismo que la otra noche. Narcisa llorando sobre su pecho, haciendo que el corazón se le deshiciera de amor. Era un hombre duro, sí, y no se dejaba convencer a la primera, también, pero… a ella no podía dejarla así. La abrazó con aire protector y la besó en los cabellos con ternura. Snape la condujo hacia el interior de la casa y la sentó en la butaca frente al fuego. Se agachó frente a ella y la miró preocupada. La mujer temblaba y estaba más pálida que nunca. Había salido en media de aquella horrible noche, caminando con dificultad y en busca de su abrazo protector. Cogió sus frías manos y las estrechó entre las suyas.

¿Qué pasa, Narcisa? – preguntó, seriamente – ¿Cómo has salido en mitad de la noche para venir hasta aquí?

Yo… yo… ¡te necesitaba! – sollozó con angustia.

Narcisa, te dije que no podíamos vernos siempre – parecían dolerle sus propias palabras – Y menos, con todo lo que está pasando.

Pero yo…

Yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer, Narcisa – le soltó, y empezó a caminar por la habitación – Si he decidido pasar las vacaciones aquí, es porque tengo que cumplir una labor para el Señor Tenebroso.

¡El Señor Tenebroso! – apretó los dientes furiosa – Siempre es él quien arruina mi vida, quien me separa de las personas quiero.

¡No digas eso! – la fulminó con la mirada – No debes decir ese tipo de cosas en alto, Narcisa, debes tener cuidado. Además – la miró impasible – No tolero que le insultes en mi presencia.

Lo siento – se cubrió al cara con las manos – Es que estoy desesperada, Severus. Todo a mi alrededor se desmorona, todo es un caos.

¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó.

Lucius, está en la cárcel, Draco, en una misión que le puede costar la vida y tú…

¿Y yo qué? – la miró intensamente.

Pues que… – le miró temerosa.

Dime Narcisa – clavó sus oscuros ojos en los suyos – Habla.

Yo… yo… ¡te necesito! – se arrojó a él – Te necesito más que nunca.

Esto no puede salir bien – declaró, sin apartarla – Narcisa…

¿Acaso tú no lo deseas? – le miró, con los ojos abnegados por las lágrimas – El otro día me dijiste que estarías a mi lado siempre que lo necesitase.

Lo sé – la miró preocupado – Y de verdad me gustaría que fuese así sin que tuviésemos ningún problema. Pero Narcisa, todo lo que nos rodea supone un problema.

Nadie tiene porque enterarse – lo abrazó con más fuerza – Nadie…

Estas cosas se acaban sabiendo, siempre – suspiró – ¿Crees que Bella no se enteraría? ¿Crees que nadie nos puede ver? ¿Crees que al Señor Tenebrosos se le escaparía esta relación? – alzó la voz – No puede salir bien.

¿Entonces la otra noche me mentiste? – preguntó, indignada – ¿Solo fue una aventura para ti? ¿Una noche de sexo, y nada más? ¿Acaso no sientes nada por mí?

No se trata solo de sentimientos – suspiró apesadumbrado – Solo porque sienta algo por ti, no significa que ya podamos estar juntos.

¿Y acaso no son los sentimientos los que importan? – le preguntó, enojada.

¿Me dice eso una Black? – sonrió brevemente – No quiero imaginar lo que diría tu hermana si te oyese decir eso.

Lo que ella piense me da igual – dijo, molesta – Si la escuchase a ella…

Te diría que esto no está bien – adivinó – Y por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Bella, esto no puede salir bien.

Severus, pero yo quiero estar a tu lado – lo cogió del cuello de la túnica – Quiero estar a tu lado, no separarme de ti, que me protejas, que me des tu amor…

Quieres demasiadas cosas Narcisa – le dijo, seriamente – Y no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya? – preguntó, desilusionada.

Desgraciadamente, siempre he hecho lo que he querido – la rodeó de la cintura – Y resulta, que yo si quiero estar contigo.

¿Y por qué me sueltas todo este discurso? – preguntó, entre el enfado y la risa.

Para saber si tú también estás dispuesta a todo – la cogió de la barbilla – Porque está si que es una misión de alto riesgo. ¿Estás dispuesta?

Si no lo estuviera, no había salido en medio de la noche para venir hasta aquí – declaró, con confianza – ¿Acaso eso no es una prueba?

Si que lo es – la besó apasionadamente – Lo es.

Los besos y las caricias se desataron como un torrente de emociones desbordadas. Sus cuerpos volvieron a transmitirse calor, sus corazones volvían a latir desenfrenados, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro… Las ropas cayeron pronto frente al fuego, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos disfrutaban de placer. Fuera, la noche era fría y lluviosa, pero dentro de aquella casa, volvía a arder el fuego de la pasión. Narcisa notaba su cuerpo envuelto en placer y temblaba de la emoción. Nadie hubiese esperado ver aquella escena entre el frío y cruel profesor de Pociones, y la elegante y orgullosa esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Pero ellos no eran allí los papeles que representaban cara a los demás, era un hombre y una mujer, llevados por el bello sexo y envueltos en una pasión desenfrenada. Entonces Snape, empezó a notar algo arder y que le hacía daño, que no era fruto de su pasión con Narcisa. En el antebrazo izquierdo, la Marca Tenebrosa se había vuelto negra: era la llamada de Lord Voldemort.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Narcisa, chorreando de sudor.

El Señor Tenebroso – le mostró su antebrazo izquierdo – Tengo que aparecerme.

Pero Severus…

No hay tiempo – comenzó a vestirse con rapidez – Si tardo mucho, sospechará algo.

Pero…

Los siento, Narcisa – se puso una capa y cogió la varita – Tengo que marcharme.

¿Y yo? – preguntó, dolida.

Espérame aquí – le pidió, abriendo la puerta – Volveré lo antes posible.

Pero Severus…

Demasiado tarde, el hombre ya había desaparecido. Narcisa dejó las lágrimas caer por su rostro, tumbada frente al fuego de la chimenea. Se cubrió con la colcha del sofá, y lloró amargamente por no poder disfrutar de su vida, sin que algo relacionado con el Señor Tenebroso se interpusiese en su camino.

FIN


End file.
